Fortune's Fool
by Harmonykat
Summary: A multichapter take on Lily and James's seventh year at Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine. Not Yours. JKR's, and hers alone.

_Thrice Defied_

By Katharine Sintonia

Prologue

Holding tight to her parents' hands, the slim eleven year old stared at the train yards before her. _Impossible_, she thought to herself, even as they walked closer and closer to the brick barrier between the platforms. Despite what they'd been told, Lily was inclined to doubt.

She looked over at her older sister, whose horsy face was set in a look of mixed revulsion and disdain. She heaved a sigh and stepped forward again, carrying a bag slung over her shoulder. Petunia gasped loudly and pointed at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Lily grinned. So it _was _true. She looked in the direction and saw a young boy with messy black hair disappearing through what appeared to be a solid brick wall.

Her father sighed when he saw the look of disgust on Petunia's face. "I'll wait out here with Petunia." He pulled Lily into a hug, kissing her forehead. "Good luck, Lils. I'll miss you."

She grinned up at her father. "Thanks, Daddy." She hugged him again and picked up the handle to her trunk. "I'll miss you, too." She hugged Petunia quickly, trying to smile through the tears welling in her bright green eyes.

Her mother took her hand and the two leaned against the barrier, and Lily felt a tear drip down her cheek. Then they were through the barrier, and Lily's jaw dropped as she beheld the spectacle that was Platform 9 ¾. Hundreds of people milled about the massive train that awaited them. Her mother smiled down at her and reached to brush a piece of hair out of the girl's eyes. "You look lovely, dear." She helped Lily carry her trunk over to the train, glancing up at the clock periodically. At five minutes 'til eleven, Mrs Evans took her daughter aside, secluding them slightly from the mass of parents and students. "Lily," she whispered, tears now welling in her eyes too. "Your father and I will miss you so very much, but we have no doubt that you will make a very fine witch." She kissed the girl on the forehead, stroking her fiery hair. "Good luck, and I love you."

Lily threw her arms around her mother's waist, now crying openly. "I'll miss you so much, Mummy!"

Mrs Evans bent over to dry Lily's tears. "Be strong, Lily. Show them that you're the best." Looking up at her mother, Lily nodded, a trace of pride and determination shining in her eyes. "I'll be the best." Her mother nodded then lightly steered her toward the train. "You don't want to be late, love. Good bye."

Lily nodded, her young face set. "Good bye, Mum." She turned, picked up her trunk, and boarded the train.

As the train lurched forward, Lily walked though the corridor, trying to find an empty compartment. She smiled shyly at the boy coming the opposite direction, obviously doing the same exact thing. He grinned and held out his hand, leaning his trunk against the wall. "You a first year, too?" he asked, his thick black hair falling messily into his eyes.

She nodded. His grin blossomed into a smile. "My name's James Potter. I saw some first year girls sitting a few compartments back that way." He gestured vaguely behind him, his hazel eyes looking her over.

"I'm Lily Evans," she said quietly. "Thank you." She smiled again and walked past him. A few compartments down, two girls sat gossiping merrily. Lily knocked, and she was beckoned in by a girl with long brown hair. "Hello!" she said cheerily. "Are you a first year?" she asked politely.

Lily nodded and was pulled into the compartment. Her trunk was stuffed in amongst the other two before she could blink, and the other girl grinned winningly at her. "I'm Alice Nichols. All of my older brothers and sisters have already been here. I hope I'm in Gryffindor," she said wistfully. "I've heard Dumbledore himself was in it."

Lily looked at her, slightly confused. "I'm sorry…I'm the first witch in my family. I haven't the foggiest as to what you're talking about."

Alice smiled knowingly. "Ah, you're muggle-born. Don't worry, you'll catch on in no time. Some of the best witches and wizards are muggle-born. What's your name?"

"Evans. Lily Evans." Lily smiled shyly at the other girl. "I never would have guessed that I was a witch. My family's got to be the most straight-laced ever!"

"I know," said the other girl, a petite blonde. "My pa's a wizard and my mam's a muggle. They kept it quiet from me for ten years, acting like normal muggles. Ruddy gits." She held out a hand to Lily. "Tara Ainsley."

The three girls became fast friends on the journey northward. After hours of trading stories and gossiping merrily, the train came to a halt in Hogsmeade station. A loud voice called out, "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!"

The forty first years clambered into the boats that awaited them, and as the castle came into view overhead, Lily knew beyond a doubt that her life would never be the same.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Yeah...not mine...not remotely...**

**If James Potter were mine (and not a ficticious character), I'd never leave the house. **

A/N: This is dedicated to my Sirius's Whim "Sod All" Editor

Chapter One

There it stood before her, that barrier she'd first faced six years before. It stood unmoving, but now she knew what lay beyond.

She turned around to face her parents. "Mum…Dad…" She gave them each a quick hug. "I'll be back for Christmas before you know it." She kissed her mother on the cheek then leaned casually against the brick barrier, letting the magic of Platform 9 ¾ pull her through.

She turned around and grinned at the sight of the train that gleamed brightly in the morning light. The platform bustled with adults and children. She glanced out over the crowed, looking for the familiar sight of her friends. She grimaced when she spotted two of the Marauders, rolling her eyes at the two boys. She'd never understood Peter's friendship with the other three Marauders. He was almost a foot shorter than the tall boys he befriended. His mousy hair was messy and greasy, and he was always kept sheltered by the other three. Sirius was grinning proudly, a knee-weakening smile that had melted many a heart, but Lily instantly understood the grin: his mother was nowhere to be seen—or heard, for that matter. The woman was somewhat infamous in her year for shrieking curses at her son every year.

Lily strode purposefully toward the train, planning to take her seat as the Head Girl, when she was seized from behind.

Lily spun around, her wand out, and then she burst into laughter. Alice stood behind her, doubled over with laugher. "God, Lily, if you could've seen your face! I thought you were going to hex me into oblivion!" She giggled and peered closely at Lily. "So…what's the verdict?"

She tossed her fiery red locks over her shoulder, smiling proudly. "Alice Nichols, you gaze upon the Head Girl of the class of 1978."

Lily's last words were drowned out by Alice's shriek of glee. "Oh my God, Lily! I knew it!" She pulled Lily into a rib-crushing hug before asking, "Who's the Head Boy?"

When Lily managed to catch her breath, she said in a rush, "I don't know who he is yet." Then she rolled her eyes. "It's probably Remus…or Snape," she added with a shudder of distaste. "Hope it's Remus. Snape's been absolutely intolerable over the last six years; I'd go mad in a day."

Alice grinned knowingly. "Yeah, but the Marauders would be _more_ than happy to deal with the lousy git for you. Especially James," she added with a conspiratory wink.

"Sod off. I don't need any of the Marauders doing my fighting for me, and I don't need their protection, least of all James's."

The brunette rolled her eyes and sighed. "Speaking of the handsome devil, I've been speaking with the other girls: we'll bet you five hundred galleons that he asks you to marry him at least once before the year ends. I mean, we're all of age, and how many times has he asked you out now?"

Lily looked completely taken aback. "He's not going to ask me to _marry_ him! I barely even spoke to him last year save to turn him down." She groaned slightly at the memory of James's ridiculous behaviour. "Although, over the last six years, he's asked me out three hundred-some-odd times, so I suppose anything's possible with _him_." She considered for a moment longer then took her friend's outstretched hand. "I hope you're ready to put your money where your mouth is."

They shook and Lily grinned. "This'll be a most excellent year. I'll come and sit with you and the girls after I meet with the Head Boy."

Alice just shook her head. "Please. I know you—if it's Remus, I won't see you 'til Hogwarts; if it's Snape, I'll see you before we leave the station."

"Prat."

"Bint."

* * *

James stared in at the Heads' Compartment, trying to figure out how it was he who had earned that coveted position. He'd never imagined in his years at Hogwarts that he would be one of the two people to sit there. Naturally, he was deeply honoured that Dumbledore trusted him enough to give him this level of responsibility, yet still he himself doubted. The plush velvet seats shone brightly at him, and James murmured quietly, "I don't deserve this." He shook his head, still trying to understand. 

Sirius cuffed him over the back of the head. "'Course you do, you bastard. Looks like you've gotten _boring_."

He turned, mildly offended. "I'm not boring…just older. You were there this summer." James's voice was quiet as he remembered all that his family had suffered.

Sirius nodded. "I know, mate. Look, don't let it bother you this much—this is our last year here! Besides," the boy added with a grin, "no matter what's going on in the rest of the world, Hogwarts is untouchable."

James's hazel eyes remained sombre for a moment longer, then he looked up at Sirius and nodded, grinning. "One more year of the madness, I promise. We'll make sure the Marauders are _never_ forgotten."

Sirius grinned wickedly. "Glad to see you back, Prongs. Have fun meeting with the Head Girl, though…s'probably Midgen. You'll be sharing a dormitory with an ugly swot." He laughed again and trotted off, mowing careless through a pack of second years.

James took a deep breath and walked into the exclusive compartment. He half-smiled then sat down, his eyes drifting shut. Unbidden, the memories of that summer rose to the forefront of his thoughts. His breathing quickened as the uncomfortable fear settled over him. _Hogwarts may be untouchable,_ he thought, _but God knows the rest of the world is not. I never want to see Mum cry like that again…and Dad…I don't know what I would have done if…_He couldn't even bring himself to think it. _No. That won't happen, no matter what kind of madman is out there._

He ran a hand along the edge of the window, lost in his thoughts. _Maybe there is still a chance, despite the growing shadow. Maybe that darkness will not cover all I love._

"Potter?"

The incredulous voice was all too familiar to James. He looked up to see the radiant Lily Evans standing dumbfounded in the doorway. He'd always thought that she was the most beautiful witch in the school, but in that moment, James was hard-pressed to think of a more beautiful woman anywhere. Her fiery locks cascaded down past her shoulders, and her emerald eyes and ruby lips were bright against her ivory fair skin. _She could be a goddess,_ James thought to himself as he allowed his eyes to stray over her beautiful form. _She was made for silks and velvets, for operas and premieres, not for the mundane muggle world she's forced back to every summer._

Lily raised an eyebrow at him as he seemed to stare blankly at her. "Potter. Why are you in here?" she asked firmly as she tried not to notice the way his warm hazel eyes caressed her.

At her words his eyes refocused on her. "Sorry, Evans," he said with a trace of his old cockiness. "It's me you're stuck with." His still serious expression belied his arrogant words. "Congratulations." He shook her hand, smiling as she blushed prettily. "Oh, come off it; modesty is pointless here. You and I _both_ know you're the brightest witch Hogwarts has seen in years."

"And I suppose you think you're the brightest wizard?" she shot back acidly.

"Yes, of course, and our children will be geniuses." Before Lily could protest, he said, "No, it should be Remus in here instead of me. He's wiser than I am and a better wizard by far."

Lily was taken aback yet again. The boy—man really—that stood before her was not the same James Potter who had hexed away all his possible rivals for Lily and anyone else who crossed his path. Even in these brief moments, he had yet to act the braggart he always had. Lily was wary—this new, more mature James was a strange person to behold. He'd even grown more attractive over the summer. His raven hair was tousled, falling charmingly over his hazel eyes. Lily wasn't sure what to make of him, though he certainly unsettled her. She shrugged and faced the window, trying to block him out.

James swore under his breath. He'd hoped for and yet been horribly afraid that the Head Girl would be Lily Evans. She was the only girl he'd ever wanted, yet he'd hardly had a civil conversation with her since third year. He looked over at her again; she had her arms folded resolutely over her chest, and she was half-glaring out the window at the rolling hills. _I can't deal with this,_ James thought to himself. _I can't have her ignore me this way all year. I've got to do something about this. _"Lily?"

She groaned loudly and turned to face him again. "If you're planning on asking me out again, you may as well get it over with."

A surprised laugh burst from James's lips. "No, actually. I think hearing 'Go fuck yourself, James' three hundred twelve times is enough."

Lily laughed too. "I don't think I started swearing like that until you broke two hundred times. The first hundred I was polite."

James snorted then threw his hand over his heart melodramatically. "Oh yes, polite! As if you could be polite whilst grinding my heart beneath your shoes."

A retching noise made him look at Lily. She was doubled over, pretending to vomit. "You want the truth, James? You were a complete asshat."

He nodded. "I won't deny it. But you, Lily Evans, were a swotty prude." His eyes gleamed as they bantered. "But now that we've rehashed our dizzyingly romance-filled past, I want this year to be different."

"How so? Me not turning you down when you ask me out another fifty—"

She was cut off when James put his finger over her full lips. "By starting over and simply being friends. We were before. I saw things this summer that made me realise I that I can't be the asshat, as you say, that I was."

Lily once again looked at him warily. "You want a complete start over? No more hexing the boys I like, no more terrorising the first years, no more asking me out a full three hundred times?"

James nodded. "Friendship's all I want. I won't even be surprised if I don't get that, considering how much of a wanker I've been over the last six years. Besides, I really don't want to make our dormitory an uncomfortable place to be."

At that Lily couldn't help but agree with him on that point. "I understand completely." She took a deep breath. "And I would be willing to give a fresh chance to friendship. After all, we were quite good friends until you turned into an arrogant prat."

James shrugged. "Or until you turned into a complete priss, whichever."

Lily narrowed her brilliantly green eyes and James felt his breath quicken. Even when angry she was lovely. _Stop that,_ he told himself sternly, shifting in his seat. _You're _just friends_. She'll kill you if you do anything that even smacks of the way you really feel. Don't screw this up, Jamie-boy._ "Sorry, Evans," he said with a half-smile. "I guess I'm too used to the way things were. This'll take some time."

Lily chuckled in agreement. "You're telling me!" She held out her hand to him and smiled warmly, the first genuine smile James had seen from her since their third year. "Friends?"

He shook her hand, smiling back at her. "Friends. Never thought I'd get to say that again."

She shrugged. "People change. Speaking of people," she said, glancing out at the corridor, "we need to meet with the prefects and set up some sort of patrol schedule."

James grimaced. "I forgot about that bullocks. We'd better get on that."

The rest of the journey to Hogwarts was spent talking with the prefects or patrolling the hallway. Lily wisely steered James away from the compartment where the Marauders waited impatiently. "You'll just make an ass of yourself," she said casually.

James shot her a mock-glare. "Which compartment are Alice and Tara in again? We're not going anywhere near there either."

Lily glared for a moment then shrugged. "Fine."

He grinned triumphantly. "Fine, indeed. Besides, Pads said he'd be stopping by later anyway. Looks like I'll have an opportunity to make an ass of myself," he said gleefully.

Lily scoffed at him. "Just because I've agreed to be friends doesn't mean I can't change my mind." Her voice was sublimely haughty, but James spoiled it by laughing.

"God, Lily," he laughed. "I'm just having you on. Come on, let's go back to our compartment." He turned around and walked purposefully back down the corridor.

Lily sighed. What had she gotten herself into?


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not yours, not even my sodding Editor's, whom I swear somehow knows more about where this is going than I do. This is JKR's. **

**A/N: As is fitting, this is dedicated to the Editor. Yes, yes, I _promise. _**

**Also, I don't know how frequently I'll be able to update; I'm on an absolutely mental schedule right now.**

Chapter Two

Lily stepped off the train and sighed in relief. She'd always felt safer when she was here at Hogwarts than anywhere else in the world. She walked toward the carriages that awaited them, lost in her reminisces from the last six years. _How long ago it seems, _she thought so herself morosely. _What an innocent world we lived in then! I didn't the faces of murderers staring back at me when I went to Diagon Alley…didn't read the paper obsessively for news of the worst…didn't spend the summer in fear of the people I love dying._

"Lily!" James's voice brought her back to the present. He swept an elaborate bow as he held open the door to one of the carriages.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Alas, my friends shall think I've deserted them if I don't go and find them." She walked closer and said with a smirk, "After all, I fended off the other Marauders the whole journey. You must be absolutely dying to make an ass of yourself; I mean, it's been what…five hours? That must be a new record for you." Before he could respond, she walked off to where she could hear Tara gossiping loudly with Alice.

"Lily!" Tara shrieked, running up to Lily as soon as the two came into view of each other. She threw the redhead into a hug, nearly choking her. "You couldn't find one spare minute to see your friends? Who the ruddy hell is Head Boy to keep you so damned busy?"

_That's the Tara I know,_ Lily thought to herself then said with a grin, "I _tried_ to see you. The Head Boy was a prat about it, as I wouldn't let him see his friends earlier. I think you'll find three very displeased Marauders tonight at the feast," she added as an afterthought.

Tara's eyebrows shot upward. "Really? But I _saw_ Remus! He was trying to keep Sirius from hexing Regalus again."

Lily snorted at that, but Tara ignored her as the climbed into a carriage with Alice. "Can't _possibly_ be Pettigrew. McGonagall almost kicked him out of Transfiguration last year." Then she looked at Lily, blue eyes wide with astonishment. "You're not saying…it's _James Potter?_"

Alice gasped and turned around to look at the two. "You've got to be shitting me! _James Potter_ is Head Boy?"

Lily laughed and nodded. "That's the one."

Tara blinked, astonished. "Is he still alive?"

"More importantly, did Dumbledore lose his mind?" Alice asked with a laugh.

"No, I can see why Dumbledore did it. James is different." Lily glanced out the window, thinking hard. "He's always been top of the class in marks, if not in maturity. But something's changed him over the summer. He went an entire train trip without hexing Snape _or_ asking me out."

"Are you sure he's James Potter, then?" Alice giggled. "Not asking you out, not hexing Snape…that's what he's noted for. I mean, besides being devilishly handsome."

"Well, the devilishly handsome part is the only bit that's still around," Lily said with a shrug. "Dare I say it: James has matured. We've agreed to start over, under the proviso that if he reverts to his old ways, I end the friendship immediately."

Tara looked over at Alice, her baby blue eyes gleaming. "What d'you reckon, one day or two?"

Alice rolled her eyes at the other girl. "Oh, come on! Have some faith in the lad! He's asked her out three hundred twelve times; he's obviously determined. I give it a week."

The lovely redhead groaned. "Must you discuss this in front of me? I've already resigned myself to the fact that I will break his heart at least once this year. Unless, of course, he truly doesn't want anything from me but friendship." Lily considered the thought for a moment. "How strange that would be!" she said with a laugh. "If James Potter turned out not to be in love with me anymore!"

The other girls groaned. "Crikey, be up yourself much, Lily?" asked Tara. "Cocky bitch."

"If he turns out not to be in love with me anymore!" laughed Alice, pretending to swoon melodramatically as she imitated Lily. "Urgh, shut up about bloody Potter and tell us all about your summer. Didn't you go to some festival at Stratford?"

* * *

"James sodding Potter," said Sirius disgustedly. "Don't tell me you've started living in sin with Midgen. I couldn't get anywhere _near_ your compartment because of the wards." 

James laughed, cleaning his glasses. "Losing your touch, Pads, mate. You're wrong on both counts. I'm neither living in sin, and if I were, it sure as Hell wouldn't be with Midgen." He grinned. "Lads," he said grandly, nodding to Remus and Peter, "You see before you a changed man: no more am I James Potter, tosser extraordinaire, but James Potter, responsible Head Boy and close personal friend of our lovely Head Girl, Lily Evans."

Peter burst out laughing while Remus looked on, mildly amused. "So…" Remus's voice was level, but James could tell he was fighting back a laugh. "Did you drug her or did she suffer extensive brain damage over the summer? Even _you're_ not clever enough to get a jinx off on her."

James threw him a glare. "_No_. Living in a dorm with an angry Lily Evans would be about as much fun as getting kicked hard in the knackers."

"Oh God, I forgot, you'll be living with her. Heaven help us all." The young man's voice held a trace of horror. "James…if you're dead at the end of this year…"

"Can I have your Cloak?"

"Sod off!" Remus hit Sirius in the arm and continued. "You're going to drive each other completely mental in a week."

James looked annoyed. "No, we won't. Things are going to be different this year. I won't have to die at the hands of Lily Evans, because I won't push her to date me this year. Maybe friendship's what I'll have to settle for."

Sirius stared at his best friend, mouth hanging wide open. He ignored Peter's comment, "Catching flies, Pads?" and blinked. "You really are serious about this acer, aren't you?"

James nodded. "I'm completely in love with her. I only hope I haven't fucked myself over too badly by acting the way I have. This summer I wanted so badly to be able to talk to her about what happened." He sighed and leaned against the window. "But she's never going to trust me."

Remus smiled wryly. "I guess you're just going to have to prove that you deserve to be trusted. Don't give up all hope for Lily."

Peter's watery eyes darted from James to Remus and back. He bit his lower lip, thinking hard.

"Anyway, now that I've thoroughly depressed us all, how were your summers?" James tried to keep his voice light and casual.

"Mini-break to France," said Remus carelessly. "Home for the full moon, then to Spain with my dad."

Peter shrugged. "Nothing too special. My mum and I spent a lot of time in London."

The boys sat in silence for some time. James gazed out the window, his thoughts entirely on Lily.

* * *

Lily sat quietly at the feast, thinking carefully as she ate as Alice and Tara gossiped merrily about their summers in France and Ireland. She glanced up to see James poking morosely at his food while Sirius re-enacted some event from the summer. He looked up, seeing her staring, and gave a half-smile that didn't reach his eyes. 

She looked back down again. She felt guilty at having glimpsed him like that.

She was given no further time to contemplate when Dumbledore stood, holding out his hands to the students. "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now that you are fed, I have a few things to say: our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to inform you that magic is not to be used in between classes and that the list of forbidden objects is posted outside his office. I believe it now comprises of three hundred fifty-six items, which may be viewed at your disposal." Dumbledore grinned slightly. "The Forbidden Forest is off limits to _all_ students…even the ones who daringly maraud the rest of this ancient castle."

Lily's gaze involuntarily flicked over to James punching Sirius on the arm.

"On a more serious note, the security at Hogwarts has been increased in the wake of the recent murders in our world. It is my dearest hope that no more of you nor your families will be torn asunder by Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, however special defensive classes will be offered this year to all who are interested. Remember, you may be young, but together you are stronger than you know. Now, off to bed! Toodle-pip!"

With usual clamour that was the students heading to their dormitories, the Gryffindors trooped upstairs to their tower. James started to join them, but Lily seized the sleeve of his robe. "You git," she said with a laugh. "We're supposed to meet with Dumbledore." She raised an eyebrow at him, and she traipsed back down the stairs with him.

"Oh, bloody Potty's at the Mudblood's beck and call now? There's a match made in Hell," an oily voice drawled.

James shot the tall, lanky boy a look of utmost loathing. "Bugger off, Snape, and five points from Slytherin for using that word to describe our Head Girl." Snape looked ready to protest, and James said smoothly, "After all, I am Head Boy."

Snape's upper lip curled in revulsion. "You _and_ the Mudblood. I always knew this school was going to the dogs." He shot a particularly malevolent glare at Lily. "In this case, quite literally."

"Ten points from Slytherin," Lily said without batting an eye. She seized James by the arm and half-dragged him off to Dumbledore's office before the situation escalated.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. The only thing I own is my scary mind and my French horn…and my laptop. But that's really about it. I'm pretty muchflat broke.**

**A/N: My sodding Editor will destroy me if I don't give her props for putting up with me and my nonsensical attempts at wit. Hurrah for the Editor! Also…I know a lot of seventeen year old boys. They swear...a lot. So I swear in here…a lot. **

Chapter Three

Dumbledore sat calmly at his desk, smiling at Lily and James. His sky blue eyes twinkled merrily at the two sitting awkwardly next to each other. "Congratulations, Mr Potter and Miss Evans, on becoming Head Boy and Girl. Your dormitory is on the fourth floor behind the portrait of the Founders and your password is Phoenix."

James nodded and spoke quietly. "Sir, I know my father wanted me to thank you himself for all that you did, but know that my entire family is in your debt."

Dumbledore nodded back at him, meeting James's eyes with a piercing gaze. "Tell Harold it's nothing he would not have done for me. Which brings me to what I wanted to speak to you about: Voldemort and his Death Eaters are raining havoc upon our world. Everyone is in danger, and I encourage the two of you especially to take advantage of the defence classes offered. After the events of this summer, James, you under watch as Harold Potter's extremely promising only son. And Lily, as the brightest Head Girl Hogwarts has seen in a very long time _and_ a muggle-born, the Death Eaters will be watching you. I am hardly a blood-purist, but I will not deny that there are those amongst us who care only for blood and genealogy."

Lily looked up, resolved. "Then I had better learn to defend myself properly, hadn't I, Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled warmly at her. "Indeed, Miss Evans. Spoken like a true Head from Gryffindor." He folded his hands, looking solemnly at the two. "I hope very much that the darkness of the Voldemort will pass within this school year, yet if it does not, I would be honoured if the two you would join in the fight against him, once you are out of school, of course. You need not answer today. In fact, I encourage you to think this over, as it would be a commitment not easily broken. But know that my offer is there. Now, off to bed with you," Dumbledore said as he stood.

James stood and said quietly, "Thank you, Sir. Goodnight." He offered Lily his and arm and the two left in silence. They stayed quiet as they walked up to their new dormitory. James's hazel eyes were shining behind his glasses, lost in his memories. He grimaced, wishing he hadn't brought up that summer in front of Lily. There were questions he didn't want to answer even to Sirius, who had been there at the time.

When they arrived at the portrait, Godric Gryffindor looked at them measuringly and asked, "Password?"

"Phoenix," said Lily quietly, not wanting to break the silence. The portrait swung out from the wall and the two walked into their own personal common room, decorated luxuriously in red and gold. Their bedrooms were on opposite sides of the dormitory and a large bathroom sat between the two.

"My God, this is fantastic!" Lily said with a giggle, falling onto a plush velvet sofa. James sat down opposite her, smiling weakly.

"What?" she demanded. "I've never known you to be so morose. Who died?"

He looked shocked. "Nobody!" he said fiercely, trying not to lose his temper. "It's none of your concern."

"Then why'd you start talked about whatever it is in front of me? D'you think I'm deaf or stupid?" Lily's green eyes narrowed.

"Because my father asked me to!" he half-yelled. "And we're deeply in Dumbledore's debt. He saved my father's _life_!"

Lily stared at him, aghast. "What? How?" At the look on James's face, she shook her head. "No, it's none of my business. I shouldn't have asked."

James looked up, eyes shadowed. "You're right; you shouldn't have asked." He stood and walked silently into his bedroom, slamming the door.

He flopped down on the four-poster bed, tears brimming at his hazel eyes. "Why?" he mouthed, rolling onto his back and staring up at the canopy. He tossed his glasses to his bedside table, wiping away his tears. _Pull yourself together, James_, he thought to himself. But Dumbledore's sudden appearance that summer resurfaced in his memories. That sight…he knew he'd never forget it.

James stripped off his robe and school uniform, slipping on a pair of loose-fitting plaid trousers over his briefs. He glanced over at his reflection, picking his glasses up off the bedside table so he could see. His black hair was sticking out messily and his hazel eyes were slightly bloodshot with tears. His stomach, chest, and arms rippled with muscles years of Quidditch playing. He traipsed out of his room, walking into the bathroom and splashing water on his face. He looked up again and sighed. He walked back to his room, pulling a small hand mirror out of his trunk. "Sirius," he said quietly, watching for the clouded glass to come into focus.

"What d'you want?" demanded Sirius irritably, glaring back at James through his mirror. James gave a half-smiled and Sirius nodded. "Oh. Need to talk?"

He nodded, laying back down on his bed and running his fingers through his messy black hair. "Seeing Dumbledore reminded me of dad." His words were quiet, almost a whisper. "And I just know that I'm going to do the exact same thing. I'm in danger because of my family, but I can't sit here and let _him_ come find me." He shook his head. "God, Pads, I don't know what to do."

"Think about it, mate. You already said that you're in danger." Sirius grimaced, not liking to think of his best friend getting chased down by Voldemort.

James nodded. "One way or another, my family and I have offended him."

Sirius met James's eyes. "Then you've really got two choices, much as I don't want to say it. You can run…or you can fight. I don't know about you, but the Marauders have never been known to run from a fight."

"The fights that we caused," James laughed, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

"Immaterial!" Sirius said, by now grinning. "We never ran, except into trouble. And I won't be running any time soon, Prongsie, not from Voldemort and all his Death Eaters."

James looked down, biting his lip, then back up, nodding to Sirius. "Let's make a pact. The minute we're out of school, we're going to Dumbledore and asking to join in the fight." He then glanced over at the door where he knew Lily was only a scarce few yards away. "I'm terrified for Lily, though. She's only been in the wizarding world for six years and she lives like a muggle every summer. What I wouldn't give to be so naïve to Voldemort's cruelty," he sighed.

They sat in silence for sometime, Sirius's presence even through a mirror a comfort to James.

Suddenly Sirius swore. "Frank's coming; I gotta go, mate." The mirror went foggy again.

"Damn it!" James flopped over, swearing like a sailor. "Fucking Sirius, fucking Longbottom, fucking assholes, the lot!" He stood up and paced around angrily, cursing and kicking his belongings.

His door opened and James stopped abruptly, not turning around. "God, Sirius, I don't even want to _know _how you got in here. I'll be fine, you stupid twat." He sat on his bed, still not turning around, and Lily heard him inhale raggedly.

She stepped closer, torn by her curiosity and her sense that she shouldn't be there. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Who am I kidding, mate? I can't do this. I'm not as strong as Dad, and look what happened to him! It's a miracle he survived what those fucking Eaters did." He shook his head. "I want so badly to do something to fight and protect my family…and her…"

Lily's face went white. She couldn't just stand here and listen to him talk about her, but at the same time, she wished it was he knew it was her he was talking to. She didn't know when it had happened, and Heaven knows she'd never voice it out loud, but she'd stopped loathing James in the middle of sixth year.

_You like him_, the traitorous voice inside her head whispered. _If you didn't, you'd have walked out of here by now. _

_I'm just his friend!_ she thought furiously. _I don't want to encourage him!_

_Yes, you do_, the voice quietly insisted. _You loved every minute you spent with him on the train. _

"God, Sirius, I thought you were here to talk!" James snapped irritably and turned around.

Green eyes met hazel, and James's jaw dropped. "Lil-Lily!" He stood, suddenly angry. "Christ, how long have you been eavesdropping!"

Lily's eyes were moist as she whispered, "Oh God, James, I'm sorry! I heard you yelling while I was on my way to the bathroom."

"And you just heard all that!" James snapped, hitting the bedpost. "Surprise—James Potter is human." He stalked out of the room and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: If you think this belongs to me, you're mental. **

**A/N: This is dedicated to The Editor, who erroneously thinks that I do not know my Shakespeare quotes.**

_"My only love sprung from my only hate  
Too early seen unknown and known too late  
Prodigious birth of love it is to me_  
_That I must love a loathéd enemy." --Romeo and Juliet, Act I, Scene v_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Four

James sat alone at breakfast the next morning, glaring viciously at his porridge. "Sodding Evans," he muttered angrily, stabbing at a lump. He couldn't believe her. _And I always thought she was above that kind of thing!_

The bench rocked as Sirius plopped down next to him and clapped him on the back. "So how is our smashing Head Boy this—"

He was cut short when James shot him a glare that could have made a blind man flinch. "Shit, Prongsie, what the ruddy hell happened?"

"Evans," he spat, stabbing into his porridge again with unwarranted viciousness. "Stupid, bloody, sodding bitch!"

"Who's a bitch?" asked Remus cheerfully, sitting down on James's other side. "Are we talking about the Narcissa debacle from last year?"

James's expression quickly silenced that thought. "Well, thank God," said Remus. "I never wanted to hear about her shoving her tits in your face again, Pads."

Sirius made a retching noise. "Spot on, Moony. This really is a tiptop Monday morning! Prongsie here's waxing homicidal, and now you've reminded me of my cousin trying to get in my pants." He threw a biscuit at the other boy, who caught it one handed and ate it.

"So," the weary looking boy said patiently, "who are we killing this term? Last year we almost had Snape…" Not waiting for an answer, he flipped open the book he was reading and buried himself in it.

"What about Snape?" asked Peter quietly. "Is he being a manky git again?"

"When _isn't_ he being a manky git, Pete?' asked Remus calmly, not even looking up from the book. "No, this is about James."

By this point the boy in question was glaring unabashedly at his three best friends. "Stop…bloody…talking. I need to figure this out. Stupid bitch," he muttered under his breath and went back to glaring at his porridge.

Sirius turned to the other two. "Evans has enraged James, instead of the other way around. Apparently, the entire world's gone mad. He's been like this ever since I got here."

Remus looked up, mildly concerned. "Did Lily emasculate him?"

"Cor, hope not!" laughed Sirius. "Prongs without his horns would be a complete sadsack."

James made a strange choking noise and went white, staring at the entrance to the Great Hall. The other three spun around to see Lily looking a mix of apologetic and incredibly ravishing. The lovely redhead had left her titian hair down for the first time in three years, the locks hanging down to just above her waist. And her legs…_Oh God, her legs, _thought Remus, staring at the mind-numbingly attractive woman. He glanced back down at James. The young man was furiously looking anywhere but at Lily.

Remus put his head between his hands, massaging his temples, now unable to focus on his book. _Has the entire world turned upside down?_ he thought, now truly baffled. _James _mad_ at Lily…Lily walking in looking like _that_…_

"James?" Lily's voice was soft and guilt-ridden. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

Three heads turned as one to the surly boy.

His performance did not disappoint. "Miss Evans," he said icily and walked briskly out of the hall.

"Shit!" Lily muttered, and the three remaining Marauders turned to look at her in amazement. Sirius stood and shook her hand. "Evans, I've seen a lot out of James Harold Potter, but I've never seen him that angry at anyone. I've been trying to annoy him that much for _years_. What the ruddy hell did you do, 'cause it must've been bloody brilliant!"

Lily gave him a look that reminded the boys uncannily of James. "Shove off. I need to get him speaking to me again."

"Why?" asked Sirius suspiciously.

Her green eyes narrowed and the three boys instinctively leaned backwards. Her glare was easily as formidable as James's, if not more so.

Peter looked at the other two, obviously wondering what they'd say. Remus and Sirius looked at each other, seizing up the other's opinion of the situation silently. Remus nodded and looked over at Lily. "We'll help you, but we'll have a few conditions of our own. Can you meet us by that old oak tree by Hagrid's after Transfiguration?"

Lily nodded. "I'll see you then."

* * *

Lily laughed as she leaned back against the oak several hours later, watching Sirius pathetically trying to climb to the uppermost branches. He eventually managed to reach his desired perch, and Remus sat down next to Lily. 

She sighed. James had viciously ignored her the whole day, and she missed arguing with him more than she could adequately describe. James's presence in her life, while often irritating and bothersome, had been a place never filled by any of her other friends. Even quick-witted Tara and she had never bantered the way she and James had in some of their more spectacular moments.

_You love him, don't you?_ that foul voice inside her whispered.

She grimaced, loath to admit it even to herself. _Yes…I do._

_Good. Now do something about it._

"So," she said in what she thought was a conversational tone, "Are you lads willing to help me get back on our favourite Head Boy's good side?"

"As I said earlier, Evans, we have a few conditions of our own," Remus said smoothly, running a hand through his hair. "We're Marauders—surely you don't expect us to help out the girl who ratted us out of McGonagall countless times without some sort of compensation?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "You twat. You're enjoying this far too much. Get on with the details already!"

Remus held up a hand. "First, there shall be no more ratting us out to McGonagall. We'd like to spend our seventh year enjoying what frivolity we may. Second, there shall be no throwing us into detention. I've gotten to know Filch far too well already, and I still have a few well-placed pranks lined up for this year." He grinned broadly, looking exuberant despite the dark circles under his eyes. "Lastly, we'd like to hear the truth about some thins, and we will not hesitate to use Veritaserum on you if we so much as smell a lie."

Lily raised an eyebrow at that and Remus laughed. "Sirius lifted a vial off Slughorn last term. So don't even think about lying about what you feel toward James."

She glared at Remus, but the dark haired boy shouted down, "You forget, Evans, that while you only have eyes for our lad James, the rest of us aren't blind."

Lily stood up and glared furiously at Sirius, green eyes bright with anger. "I'll thank you to take that back, Black, if you value your ability to reproduce."

He raised an eyebrow. "Try me, Evans." He winked at her, licking his lips lewdly. "I'll _gladly_ demonstrate my ability to reproduce."

"Fuck off, Black!" she screeched up at him, cracking her knuckles. Remus put a hand on her shoulder, trying not to laugh. "Relax, Lily. Sirius enjoys the smack of violence; you'll only excite him." He then grinned knowingly. "So now for your confession: do you or do you not foster a poorly hidden passion for our illustrious Head Boy?"

Lily looked aghast. "Remus!"

"Lily, we _all_ saw you this morning. Would you dress like that if _I _were angry with you? Or Frank, or Sirius? You'd barely blink at us. But James, who you've professed to loathe…suddenly he matters."

She shut her eyes, not wanting to admit to anyone that she loved James Potter. "'…merely a madness, I tell you,'" she whispered, thinking over her feelings, "'that deserves as well a dark house and a whip as madmen do.'"

"_As You Like It,_ Act III, Scene ii," Remus said quietly, having overheard. "I believe you left out part of the quote. You may be muggle-born, Lily, but I too read Shakespeare."

She bit her lip to keep from screaming obscenities. Sirius leaned out over a branch, holding out a muggle tape recorder. "Let's have it, Evans."

She laughed. "Idiots. Muggle devices don't work here."

"Ah," Sirius said. "Someone has indeed done her homework. But you see, we bewitched it."

_Bugger it,_ she though irritably. _They're not going to let me leave until I admit to this. _"Very well," she said primly. "I, Lily Kathryn Evans, fancy James Harold Potter." She glared up at Sirius. "Is that all you need?"

Remus nodded, stood, and pulled Lily to her feet and then into a gentle hug. "We'll do what we may. And Lily…" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "You do know the beginning of that quote, don't you?"

She nodded, whispering almost inaudibly, "_Love _is merely a madness, I tell you, and deserves as well a dark house and a whip as madmen do."

He kissed her forehead in a solemn promise. "'The course of true love never did run smooth.' We'll set this right."

* * *

James stormed away off the grounds, utterly incensed. His handsome face was contorted with rage. How _dare_ Remus betray him like that? 


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Shockingly enough, I own none of this. **

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who still read and reviewed this even though I've slacked horribly on updating. **

* * *

Chapter Five

When Lily returned to the Heads' tower that night, she was stunned by the chaotic view before her. All the pillows had been pulled off the couches and strewn about the room, and a random assortment of James's personal belongings lay about the floor in spectacular disarray. "Merlin, what's he _done_?" whispered Lily, gingerly picking her way across the room.

A loud crash from James's bedroom made her jump. A dull thud followed, accompanied by James's spectacular vocabulary of vulgarities in a variety of languages. Lily was stunned. A mix of English, French, German, and, oddly enough, Turkish insults poured from the room, leaving Lily staring at the door in a mix of concern and awe.

"_Got veren ibne…_son of a bitch doesn't like…_Ce sont des conneries…tête de noeud…_calls himself my friend! _Blödes Arschloch schweinebacke_…how could he…"

Lily's face went white as she realised what had caused James's rather violent reaction. For a moment she stared blankly at the door to James's room, where his multi-lingual tirade was continuing without any signs of letting up, unsure of what to do. "He saw Remus…" she whispered, her voice hidden beneath James's enraged shouts. "Oh, I am fortune's fool," she quoted quietly, staring up at the ceiling.

She ran out of the tower and bolted back to Gryffindor tower, praying that she could find someone to help her. She almost went flying when she was seized by the elbow.

"Lily?" Tara asked worriedly. "Are you quite alright?"

She shook her head, and Tara hauled her away out onto the grounds to where they could sit and talk in peace. "Okay. What's going on, Lily?"

The beautiful redhead sighed. "You're never going to _believe _this." She groaned, rolling her eyes at herself. "I think I may just—"

"Fancy the pants off James Potter?" asked Tara with a gloat. "Finally! Merlin, could you have _been_ any more obvious, though?"

She looked rather put out. "What d'you mean?"

The blonde gave her a bemused look. "Shall I refresh your memory? You spent the whole train trip talking to him, you went through sixth year pining after him when you thought we weren't watching, and who could forget your performance this morning?"

Lily groaned at that and repeatedly hit her head against a nearby tree. "Just kill me now."

"So why's James mad at you?" the buxom girl asked worriedly. "I mean, it's almost as if the world's gone upside-down. If you'd walked into the Great Hall looking like you did this morning any other time, James would have had to be forcibly restrained from jumping you."

Lily considered this. "That really was the idea, though, to get him less angry at me. But Tara, I've been a horrendously stupid fool. I walked into his room last night, and he thought that I was Sirius. He told me things that I would have never heard had he known it was me, and when he turned around…I thought he would murder me on the spot for having glimpsed his weaknesses. And this afternoon, _he_ must have seen Remus kiss my forehead whilst consoling me over James's behaviour and my own confession to fancying James. And now James is angry with me, and I don't know what to do!" Lily rambled on aimlessly, not noticing Tara's bored expression.

"Did you know that Alice sounded exactly like this last term when she was trying to show Frank that she liked him?" the girl asked, flicking a bit of dust from her skirt. "Sometimes you lot make me sick; I'd like to point that out."

Lily giggled a bit at that. "Please don't tell me I'm as bad as Alice. I thought I was surely going to vomit if she mentioned her dearest, darling Frank one more time."

"Urgh, I thought I'd strangle her for sure," Tara laughed, rolling her eyes at the memory.

Lily chuckled feebly. "I promise that if by some miracle, James and I end up together, we will not be as vomitous." She tossed her long hair over her shoulder. "After all, he fell for me whilst I still treated him like he was some great bullying git."

The girl sighed. "I see but one solution to your problem, Miss Evans. We shall have to all meet tonight to plot your..." She trailed off and laughed. "To plot your seduction of _James Potter._"

Lily nodded solemnly. "I'll think of something that we can work with."

* * *

Alice Nichols flicked her wand, and a plethora of candles flared into light around the three girls. "Ladies," she said solemnly, "we are gathered here in a most serious purpose." She glared at Tara when she laughed. "Our own beloved Lily Evans has presented us with a challenge, one that I once considered a veritable impossibility." She slapped a piece of parchment in the middle of their circle that was prominently labelled "The Grand Seduction of James Potter." The girl looked Lily firmly in the eyes. "Our target is a six-foot male age seventeen with black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses. His quirks include an unnatural skill on a broomstick, a sick obsession with Miss Evans, and an apparent love of attaining the impossible."

Lily rolled her eyes and continued in the same vein. "I have called this most solemn meeting of our sacred friendship for the purposes of this plot. I have devised a clever plot that will ensure our victory."

"Oh, so you have a plan now?" Tara asked. "An hour ago you were whinging on pathetically."

"Shut it, O my minion. This plan relives heavily on our flawless teamwork and a carefully crafted web of lies." Lily pulled a few photographs out of her robes and laid them in between the girl. All portrayed Lily and James full in the heat of one of their famous rows, each on a different occasion from the last three years. "Over the past six years, James Potter and I have fought spectacularly. In the last three years, it has become increasingly obvious that he has enjoyed our rather infamous rows." She tapped the photos and they grew in size, revealing that James was poorly concealing a distinctive bulge in the crotch of his pants.

The other two girls snorted in laugher, but Lily held up a hand and continued. "It has been theorised that my own willingness to argue and not allow him to steamroller me as he has so many women is what caused his original insatiable attraction to me." She smirked conspiratorially. "If James sees me again as enraged and unattainable, his very nature may demand that he again go on the chase. Only when we are once again rowing like _that_ will I proceed further in my scheme to get James Potter." She tapped the parchment again. "Stage One: I pretend to be incensed with James, and Alice and Tara get the gossip chain churning with my rage at James. We get Remus to be our link to the Marauders so we know what is going on. Tara, you can try to get as much information as you can out of Sirius, as I suspect that James is more than put out with Remus at the moment." The highlights of this appeared on the parchment. "Stage Two: James, being himself, makes a complete arse out of himself in the common room. Stage Three: James, being himself, asks me out again, and I shock the world by saying 'yes.' Are we all in agreement to my plan?"

The other two nodded and signed the parchment with a flourish. "This'll be more fun that setting up Alice and Frank," commented Tara despite Alice's glare. "They weren't nearly as likely to try to kill each other. This promises to be truly entertaining."

Lily signed her name and smiled fabulously. "Oh, I'm certain it will be. James Potter has no idea what he has coming."

* * *

**A/N: Please feel free to look up what I said when James is swearing in multiple languages. I would, however, caution you that it is not for the faint of heart or easily offended, as some of these insults are truly spectacular. Search "How to swear in foreign languages." **


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a French horn, a laptop, and my really messed up mind. **

**A/N: I'm still trying not to slack, but after I write this I'm going to have to go back to smaller things for a while, as I'm getting into the heart of preparing my Large Original Work for submission.   
**

Chapter Six

Lily got out of bed and dressed, all the while trying to convince herself of the legitimacy of her plan. Looking in her large gilded mirror, she took a calming breath. "Good luck attracting him looking like _that_," commented her reflection snidely. Ignoring it, she practiced the rather infamous glower she'd worn for the last six years. "Remember, Lily, you're furious beyond words within him." She grinned. "I have sworn to loathe him for all eternity…" Letting her accustomed glare fall back into place, she pulled her long hair into a severe bun and stalked out into the common room where James was brooding. Without so much as a glance, she walked past furiously, cracking her knuckles threateningly.

He stood, aghast, then sat back down, thoroughly incensed. "So much for _that_," he muttered bitterly.

Lily, however, had made her way down to the Great Hall and was seeking Remus Lupin. She spotted Alice talking to Andromeda Black, a fifth year and the cleverest gossip in the school. Ignoring their covert glances in her direction, Lily made for Remus, who sat by himself reading an old spell book.

"I need to talk to you," she said quietly.

He nodded without looking up. "Sirius already told me that James saw me kiss you. How angry is he?"

She sighed. "He was cursing you in a spectacular variety of languages last night. If I remember my German, 'asshole double-crosser' was the nicest of what he said."

Remus looked up, mildly impressed. "He _is_ ridiculously angry." He looked at Lily's small smile. "You and your friends have devised some sort of scheme, haven't you? Pray, tell me you're planning thinking on actually telling me your plot."

With a wry laugh, she said, "We're going to trick him back into falling for me. You and I both know he is incapable of resisting a challenge. He's famous for specifically going after the impossible. So I'll warn you—I'm going to act like I did last year. After all, he did fall for me whilst I still spoke to him in predominantly vulgarities."

The slim young man looked up at her in wry disbelief. "You're not joking, are you? Heaven help us all." He turned back to his book, a smile brimming at his lips.

"Shut it. You need to be my mole." She fixed him with an impressive glare.

"Please tell me you don't mean what I think you do. At this point I suspect I'd prefer being all too literal and digging in the dirt." He didn't even look up, instead turning a page and studying a diagram.

Rolling her eyes with a long suffering air, Lily said, "Shove it, Remus. You know exactly what I meant. I need someone on the inside to let me know how my scheme is working."

Remus looked a bit aghast. "You're not joking. You want me to spy on my best mate?"

"He's not acting like a best friend, is he? Calling you an asshole in German and any other number of vile things? 'Cause that's what I do with Alice and Tara every damn day." She raised an eyebrow and Remus sighed.

"Fine. I'll do it. But don't expect me to enjoy it!" he threatened, glaring at Lily. "You're going to make James absolutely miserable."

She paused from grabbing a piece of toast. "My dear Remus, he's falsely accused you of a most vile treachery. This is a much more mild form. And besides, I half-think James _enjoys_ being miserable. He chased me for years when I had sworn to loathe him for all eternity."

Remus groaned. "Lily, stop quoting from muggle literature. You're one of three muggle-borns in our year and I guarantee that you are the only one who has read _Pride and Prejudice_."

She laughed. "Except you, apparently."

He merely nibbled on a piece of toast. "For your information, my mother forced me to read the bloody long thing. She saw me reading _A Clockwork Orange_ and thought to counteract its vileness with a pansy book about Elizabeth sodding Bennett and the miserable Mr. Darcy." He considered. "I'm sure you consider yourself quite the Miss Bennett." Scoffing under his breath, he muttered, "Women."

Lily cuffed him sharply over the head. "I do _not_ fancy myself Elizabeth Bennett, so I'll thank you to bugger off!" Grabbing a plate and filling it with food, she swept off. "Keep me informed, Remus."

* * *

James stalked about the common room, kicking at the pillows that still lay strewn about chaotically. "Damnit!" He sat back down, his head in his hands, breathing heavily. "Why the hell did I have to piss her off _again_?" he asked the empty common room quietly. "I'm supposed to be mad at _her_." He paced around the room several times, glowering miserably, and then sat back down on the couch.

He sat there in silence for a few moments, looking up when he heard footsteps. Lily, glaring spectacularly, was stalking back into the common room with her breakfast. Narrowing her eyes, she sat down opposite him and started eating, stabbing at her food with unwarranted vigour.

James swallowed. Lily was glaring at him such as she hadn't since their last row at the end of last year. Yet there she sat silently, scowling at James.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, painfully aware of every stab of Lily's fork and every dark look she shot him. She scraped her fork along her plate, making the fine china screech horrendously. James winced, and he thought he saw Lily smirk to herself. _What have I done to her?_ he wondered to himself, trying to look subtly at Lily.

He stood. "I'm out of here." He was anxious to get out the room before Lily went nova. He remembered all too well every one of their fights and the embarrassment that had accompanied his reactions.

As he walked out of the portrait hole and headed down to breakfast, his elbow was seized by Sirius. "Merlin, what d'you _want_, Pads?"

Sirius looked uncomfortable. "I've just been talking to Remus."

James's glare darkened significantly. "Oh? And what did my treacherous mate want?"

The handsome young man rolled his eyes. "He's not treacherous, you great twat. I will say, however, that Andromeda's already told me that Lily's furious with you. Lily overheard you swearing last night. I must ask, though…did you actually swear in Turkish? I thought that was a secret we were going to keep to the grave!"

"I didn't know Lily was listening," James growled. "She wasn't supposed to hear me."

Sirius snickered. "Prongs, my lad, I know you. If you're ranting, you're impossible _not_ to hear."

Once again, James glared. "Bastard. So why'd you talk to Moony?" he grunted.

"Because I knew that you'd seen him and that you would overreact like the great ruddy git that you are. Since you aren't going to go anywhere near Remus, except to curse him, I figured I'd stop you from doing something stupid. He doesn't have any sort of hidden attraction for Lily. Go apologise for cursing him in Turkish."

James sighed. "Fine. But how in the hell does Lily figure she's mad at me? I mean, I'm pissed at the bitch for overhearing me the other night. I haven't done anything to _her_."

Sirius shrugged, wondering at this sudden change in Lily's feelings toward James. "I dunno. Women are mental." Sirius's grey eyes were thoughtful. "Look, if it's bothering you that much, I could ask Tara or someone about it."

James nodded morosely. "Ask her. I want to know what that vile woman is on about."

* * *

Sirius didn't catch up with Tara until much later that day. "Ah, Ainsley," he said fondly, grinning at her as she took a book off the library shelf. "You certainly look fit." 

She raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, Sirius, you've had half the girls in our year. Save the flattery for someone it'll work on."

Sirius looked offended as he offered a slight bow. "But Ainsley, I can't help it if I think you're gorgeous."

She started giggling but stifled it quickly for fear of Madam Pince. "You twit. Stop yammering on and tell me what you want."

"Excluding your lovely self, I'd rather like to know why Evans is apparently ready to emasculate Prongs. I've heard it from at least ten people today, including my cousin." Sirius leaned against a shelf. "Why's she so pissed?"

Tara pulled Sirius around to a quiet row of shelves. "Look, I know you want to know and all, but you'll tell James every word of what I say. A girl's got to have some secrets. And why do you care, anyway? They've fought for _years_, and no one save Alice and I have bothered to find out why she gets so pissed off. Can't you tell that this is no different than the last six years?"

He shook his head, smirking handsomely. "You listen to me, Tara Ainsley. Lily admitted to Remus and I just yesterday that she fancies James, only to turn around and be angrier with him than she's been in years. Obviously, things don't add up." He leaned close. "I'm not all foolish playboy, Ainsley. I'm smarter than you think."

"Elementary, my dear Watson." At Sirius's confused look, Tara blushed. "Merlin, I've been friends with Lily for too long. It's from a muggle story. It means that anyone could have figured that out. She didn't mention that you'd been there for the confession." She sighed, inventing on the spot. "Suffice to say, she's incensed that James is treating Remus like he is. Lily thinks he hasn't changed." She took another book off the shelf and offered a half-smile to Sirius. "Look, I've got to go. I'll see you around." She hurried off, anxious to let Lily and Alice in on her story for Lily's rage.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; it would be pointless to sue me. **

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all the people I've ever feuded with. **

Chapter Seven

Lily sat in the Heads' Tower that night smirking devilishly. In her fifteen hours of wakefulness she'd glared so spectacularly at James—accompanied by bursts of muttered vulgarities—that even the bravest and most foolhardy of the Gryffindors dared not approach her.

She ran a brush through her fiery locks and smiled. James's face had been a picture of confusion mixed with rage throughout the day, and she had caught him staring at her more than once. Tara had told her the details of her conversation with Sirius, and Lily grinned when she heard Tara's cover. _What a fabulous liar that girl is_, she thought to herself with a small sigh of relief. _I'd almost forgotten that Sirius was there when I confessed to liking that mangy git._ She lay down and pulled _The Complete Works of Shakespeare_ out from under her pillow and grinned. She'd bought herself the enormous book that summer in Stratford-upon-Avon and had been reading it non-stop ever since. She flipped it open to _The Taming of the Shrew _and began reading.

James, however, sat in his own room conferring with Sirius and Remus via his two way mirror.

"You know," Sirius commented in an off-hand way, "for a while I thought that you two might've had a shot. I mean, she spent an entire train trip with you without once calling you, what was it…an arrogant, bullying toe-rag?"

James glared at him. "I don't want to talk about that. I mean, she eavesdropped on a conversation I thought I was having with you! I was talking about _Dad_! And now she's mad at _me_! Merlin, I don't know where she gets off being so high and mighty."

"Well, if that isn't the pot calling the cauldron black," Remus cut in, chortling under his breath. "Until about three weeks ago, you were the single most 'high and mighty' arsehole the world's ever seen."

James's glare deepened. "Thank you, Remus, for bringing up such a _wonderful_ memory. While you're at it, why don't you give me a nice paper cut and pour lemon juice on it!"

Remus rolled his eyes, and a slight scuffle was evident between himself and Sirius. "Give me back the bloody mirror, Moony!"

"Wait your turn, you twat!" Remus's face came back into view. "That reminds me. Will you please convince Pads here to take the charms off his Pink Floyd posters? It's nigh impossible to read with every single one of their songs blaring at all hours of the night."

Sirius came back into view, accompanied by Remus's short yelp of pain. "Prongsie, since Moony's being a miserable wanker, _you_ get to come with me to the _Animals _concert!"

James managed not to roll his eyes, but it was a close thing. "I really can't wait, Sirius. You don't even know." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Sirius glared and commented smugly, "So I talked to Ainsley about Lily today."

James sat up suddenly, causing several books to fall off his bed with a loud crash. "Bugger!" He picked up the books and asked, "What'd she say?"

Sirius smirked. "You know, I don't think I'll tell you unless you get your head out of your arse. Peter!" The pudgy boy came into view on the edge of the mirror. "Pete's going to come to the concert with me. You two miserable prats can wallow in your self-pity and anger together."

Peter looked uncomfortable. "Prongs, maybe you should go with Sirius…I mean, er—"

He groaned. "Pads! I'm sorry I insulted you with my reticence to go to a Floyd concert. Will you please tell me what the hell Ainsley said about Lily?"

Sirius looked gleeful. "You'll come to the concert with me?"

"Yes, yes," James muttered, more to make Sirius get on with his story than anything.

"Well, I was talking to Ainsley in the library—by the way, she's gotten really fit; I should spend more time with her—and for a while she fought off my attempts to get the truth out of her."

"And?" James flopped down on his bed and waited impatiently.

"Well, Lily heard you swearing about Moony." Sirius gloated. "Shouldn't have used the Turkish, eh?"

"She didn't hear because I used Turkish! She heard me because I was swearing up a storm, and that _still_ doesn't explain her fury!" James punched one of his pillows irritably.

"Merlin, you're touchy. Remind me never to piss you off this much." Sirius fixed James with a measuring look and said quietly, "She thinks you haven't changed."

James's eyes widened as he realised what he'd done. "Fuck…"

Sirius nodded. "You're going to have to work hard to change her mind now. I wish you the best of luck and all, but…damn, you screwed up."

"_I _screwed up!" The angry side of James was back. "She shouldn't have heard any of it in the first place!"

"She shouldn't have, but she did!" Sirius looked thoroughly annoyed. "For the love of—"

"And why did Remus kiss her, anyway?" James was now shouting, spit flying all over the mirror spectacularly.

"Because she needed comforting!" Remus had seized the mirror and shouted back at James. "If you didn't have your head so far up your own arse you might've realised that she was upset! Maybe you're not as perceptive regarding your own friends as you thought you were if you actually thought for one minute that I would betray our friendship by kissing Evans." He glared at James. "Thanks, mate. I see that you _really_ know me."

"Remus!" James's cheeks were dark red with shame. "Remus, I'm sorry. I don't know what made me think that you'd do that. I guess this whole thing with Dad…" He didn't need to finish the sentence. Sirius and Remus both understood.

"It's okay, Prongs." Remus consoled the young man. "I know you're going though a lot right now."

James shrugged. "Look, I'm going to go to sleep. I'll talk to you lot later." With that, he put the mirror in his trunk and went to sleep.

* * *

Lily glared obsessively at James Potter for the first two weeks of term, gloating shamelessly to her friends over how well her plan was working. James was incredibly entertaining to watch, as he spent about half the time glaring back at her and the other half trying not to stare longingly at her. Lily watched all of this with glee, and at the end of the second week of term she approached Remus at breakfast for information.

"So…" she said cheerfully. "How's the plan working?"

Her cheerful expression died at the enraged glare Remus shot her. "You…" he said slowly, "Are a _vile_ bitch to treat both James and I like this."

Lily's eyebrows lifted. "Explain."

"For the love of Merlin, he will not stop whinging to Sirius and me about you. One minute he's shouting about how much he loathes you, and the next he's blithering on about how beautiful you looked whilst swearing at him under your breath. As if that is not enough—" He stuck his finger in her face, obviously irritated. "Sirius has recently become obsessed with muggle bands, and every night his Pink Floyd posters play the band's entire repertoire while Sirius sings along loudly! I can't eat; I can't sleep; I can't _read_!"

Lily tried to look sympathetic and failed miserably, which did not improve Remus's mood in the slightest. "How is the bit with Sirius and the drugged out rock band my fault?"

"I don't know, but it is!" Remus insisted. Taking a bite of toast, he sighed. "Look, Lily, my point is that you need to cease this whole charade. James's 'I hate her; no, I love her' thing is bothersome in the extreme, and I don't know if _I _can take any more of it. I can't imagine what it's like to be in his twisted mind right now." Remus looked at her pleadingly. "Please show him a bit of mercy and—"

He was cut off when James entered the Great Hall, distractedly playing with a snitch. The young man never let it get more than a foot away from him in any direction, a tribute to his lighting-quick reflexes.

Remus's eyes narrowed. "Look at what you've done to him! He hasn't played with that bloody snitch since last year when you shouted that you hoped he'd Avada Kedavra himself!"

Lily, however, smirked evilly and walked toward James, obviously plotting something truly wicked.

"Oh Merlin," he muttered to himself, settling in to watch.

James was so engrossed in playing with the snitch that he didn't see Lily until she was right in front of him. He stopped dead in his tracks, the snitch darting around his head chaotically, and Lily smiled at him for the first time in days. James was struck again by how incredibly beautiful she was. He'd always thought she was lovely, but in that moment James couldn't imagine a more angelic creature than her.

Lily promptly went about spoiling that image. With a devilish smirk she snatched the snitch out of mid-air and walked away, leaving an absolutely flabbergasted James staring off at her.

Sirius was greeted with this sight as he entered the Great Hall. "James, why does Lily have—" He looked at James's now aghast expression and started laughing. "You twit! You've been had by Evans!"

"Fuck!" James growled angrily as he stalked over to where Remus was sitting. He sat down next to the weary young man and violently slathered jam on a piece of toast. Remus, however, was fighting back laughter. He miraculously managed to ask politely, "How are you, Prongs?"

James let out an incomprehensible grumble before muttering, "Fucking bitch stole _my_ snitch."

Sirius started laughing hysterically, not stopping even when Remus slapped him over the head. "Bitch…snitch…" He giggled uncontrollably over the rhyme while James glared.

Remus sighed. "So, what're you planning on doing about it?"

"I'm going to get my fucking snitch back!" He stood and rolled up his sleeves, intending to go after Lily, but the clock chimed eight. "Damnit."

Remus groaned. "You can get your snitch back _after_ lessons. C'mon, we've got Transfiguration."

* * *

Lily arrived in McGonagall's class early and showed off her prize to Tara and Alice. Alice grinned appreciatively—"Oh, Frank'll _love_ this!"—and Tara had to bite her fist to keep from dissolving into hysterical laughter.

The rest of the class trickled in, and when the four Marauders took their accustomed seats in the back, Lily reached into her bag and played with the snitch for a few minutes, never looking back to where she knew James was getting angrier by the minute.

"I swear, that wench was put on this earth to torture me," he muttered as McGonagall walked to the front of the classroom and began lecturing on extensive human transfiguration.

James couldn't focus—Lily had stowed _his_ beloved snitch in her bag. _Oh, that insufferable twat!_ he thought, taking notes so violently that he stabbed through his parchment in multiple spots.

Remus bit back a chuckle and scribbled a note that appeared on James's parchment.

_Mr. Moony wonders if Mr. Prongs is suffering from suppressed anger and offers his condolences for the loss of Mr. Prongs's beloved snitch._

James rolled his eyes and wrote back: _Mr. Prongs suggests that Mr. Moony mind his own business and keep his head to his own notes. Mr. Prongs will be the rightful owner of said snitch by nightfall. _

Remus smirked. James's response had proved his own point. He scribbled a quick note to Lily before once again returning his attention to Professor McGonagall.

Lily frowned when words in Remus's handwriting appeared on her notes.

_You told me to let you know how it's working, as I am your mole. It appals me that you think no better of me than a small, vile rodent that musses all yards, wizarding and muggle alike, but such is my lot in life. James is enraged—do it tonight. _

It was signed only with a poorly inked sketch of a mole digging in a hole labelled "James Potter."

Lily grinned and nodded, knowing that Remus saw her. She quickly scribbled back, _Then be in the Gryffindor Common Room tonight to watch the showdown. I'm sticking with tradition and doing this publicly. Trust me, if all goes to plan this'll be something that the gossips will be talking about for years. _She signed it with a flourish and whispered, "Now let it work:--mischief, thou art afoot, Take thou what course thou wilt!"

* * *


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine. **

**A/N: This is definitely dedicated to Bianca, whose ragings definitely inspirited a significant portion of this. On a side note—Pirates of the Caribbean tonight!**

Chapter Eight

Lily sat smugly in the Gryffindor Common Room, playing with her stolen snitch. A nervous tension filled the air that caused the other students to sit on the edges of the room, ready to watch the coming battle.

At nine o'clock the portrait hole swung open and the four Marauders walked into the room. Motioning to the other three to stay back, James walked across the room and sat down opposite Lily. His face was etched with barely restrained anger, but he spoke softly and pleasantly. "Good evening, Miss Evans."

The entire room held its breath as Lily smiled slowly. "Good evening, Mr Potter." She caught the snitch again and murmured, "What can I do you for?"

"Six shillings and an American penny," Sirius muttered under his breath as James stammered, "Come again?" The obvious tension in his face loosened for the barest moment.

Lily laughed. "What can I help you with?" She deliberately let the snitch hover about her head before snatching it back up again.

"I believe, Miss Evans, that you have something of mine." He watched the snitch carefully as its wings fluttered uselessly in Lily's clutches.

"Yours? _You _stole it in fifth year after that Gryffindor-Hufflepuff game. _I_ was going to return it to the Quidditch closets."

"Well, aren't you just a fountain of virtue?" he muttered snidely. "You're such a bloody hypocr—"

"Excuse me," Lily interrupted, standing suddenly. Her bright green eyes were icy cold. "Think carefully before you accuse me of anything, Mr Potter, for I won't take kindly to it."

James stood and walked to within half a foot of her. Leaning close, he said loudly, "You, Lily Evans, are a bloody hypocrite."

Letting go of the snitch, Lily slapped him hard across the cheek. "How _dare_ you!" she shrieked. "How _dare_ you call me a hypocrite when you are the very epitome of the word?" She slapped his other cheek and stalked away.

"I beg your pardon," James hissed as he followed her, rubbing his cheek, "but I'm not the 'virtuous' one who eavesdropped on a _private_ conversation."

"A conversation you were having with yourself!" she shot back. "Maybe _you_ should've made sure it was the right person you were talking to! I didn't ask to hear you start spilling your secrets!"

James was all too close to her once again. "Well guess what! You _did_ hear me spilling my secrets! Maybe once you realised that you should've left me in peace! Ever heard of a thing called privacy?"

"For fuck's sake, James, it was _weeks_ ago! And to be fair, I was coming in to apologise for prying earlier. Maybe I was _concerned_ about someone I thought was my fucking friend!" Her eyes were now bright with legitimate rage.

James's mouth fell open. "Well, you've been a right bitch, Evans, going 'round touting to your best friends that I haven't changed." He looked thoroughly incensed.

"That would be because you haven't. By having a complete tizz like this, you've just shown that you are as immature and miserable as ever. You've been nothing but the arrogant arse I've accused you of being a thousand times." She cracked her knuckles a bit, a surprisingly threatening gesture from such a petite woman. Tendrils of her rich hair fell about her face, and James couldn't help but be immensely attracted to her.

His anger resurfaced then. "Well, I've got news for you, Lily darling—I may be an immature, arrogant arse, but you…you are completely maddening. You act so virtuous when for the last six years you've done nothing but treat me like shit. How's that for arrogance? I must be a masochist to have gotten my hopes up three hundred and twelve times only to have you tear me down again and again and again."

"Three hundred and eleven," Lily corrected quietly.

James looked affronted. "Look, I know how many times you shot me down; it's three hundred and twelve."

Lily shook her head with a grin. "No. You weren't a masochist the first time you asked me out, as you didn't know I'd viciously shoot you down. The next three hundred and eleven times _were_, in fact, masochistic."

For a moment James looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or scream. He burst out something nonsensical that attempted to combine the two. Lily looked at him oddly, and he tried again. "Does it even fucking matter!" he burst out, apparently deciding on rage. "You didn't care about shattering my hopes."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "'Shattering your hopes'?" She couldn't help but let out a small snicker. "Mr Potter, if I had 'shattered your hopes' you wouldn't have been so damned persistent. And may I remind you that you hexed or threatened away any boy I might even show the slightest sign of affection to. Look at how you treated Remus after _he_ acted like a proper friend!"

James was an inch from her face, ignoring his own growing discomfort. "Don't you dare lecture me about Remus," he hissed in her face.

"Why not?" she asked softly. "I have every right to ask why you treated _my friend_ and confidante like you did."

"Are you suggesting Remus isn't my friend?" he said in dangerously quiet tone. "Because Remus and I know things about each other that you couldn't even guess at. I would die for Remus, and I can assure you that he would do the same. I would trust him with your life!" James went white as he realised what he'd said. "Er—I mean—with _my _life. I—er, was…looking at you and talking about me; I got confused."

Lily's eyes widened. "Care to repeat yourself, Mr Potter?"

Unbeknownst to the twain, the entire common room had gasped at James's slip of the tongue. Every eye was trained on them save Remus, who was squirming uncomfortably, and Sirius, who was snickering at Remus.

James leaned in even closer—their noses were practically touching. "I would trust Remus with my life," he said with finality.

"Very well," Lily said quietly. "I can see you're still a masochist."

James's face turned a spectacular variety of colours, and he lunged forward. Without the barest thought, he captured her lips with his own.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: If I said this belonged to me, I'd be an even bigger liar than my mother thinks I am.**

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to one half of Chamda, who miraculously stayed physically attached (mostly by the mouth) to the other half of Chamda whilst presented with the most mind-boggling images of male beauty (Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom) ever to grace the silver screen.

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

James wasn't sure which shocked him more: that he was actually kissing Lily Evans, or that she was actually kissing him back. All thoughts vanished, all anger evaporated, and all he seemed to feel were her hands clutching at his back and neck and her lips brushing against his own. Every touch of those warm, rosy lips drew his entire focus- all he cared for were those intoxicating kisses. His fingers entwined with tendrils of her fiery hair, and he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

Lily ran her fingers through his raven locks as she herself clutched James closer to her: shocked that she had incited him to such passion. Another moment of his kisses passed, and she decided she didn't particularly care about her shock. _This_ was what she had been after all along. She'd wanted to send James Potter mad with passion, and she'd succeed far more soundly than she had dared to hope.

He broke the kiss and cupped her face in his hands, heedless of the resounding cheers from most of Gryffindor house. "Lily, I—"

She shook her head, blushing furiously. "We need to talk about this, James. And not where we've got an audience," she muttered, looking pointedly at the other three Marauders. The three boys were leading the rather raucous cheering.

He nodded, rolling his eyes. "We could go—" he cut himself off. "No, never mind."

Raising an eyebrow, she asked quietly, "What were you going to suggest?"

He shrugged casually. "I was going to suggest that we go to _our_ common room, but then our 'audience,' as you so charmingly put it, would believe wholeheartedly that we would be off to have mad, passionate bunny-sex."

Lily gaped at him for a moment before slapping him as hard as she could. "You, Mr Potter, are a libidinous wretch!" She stormed out of the room making as much noise as she possibly could.

Rubbing his cheek, James walked over to where the other three Marauders sat watching him warily. He managed to ignore the shocked stares of the other inhabitants of the common room and sat down next to Sirius, sighing blissfully. "She kissed back," he whispered in some awe.

Remus nodded patiently. "I should hope so. You were snogging for a good five minutes."

"Yeah!" Sirius said gleefully. "Here's my impression of you." He dragged Remus to his feet then stalked about. "Arrrrgh, I hate everyone but especially Lily Evans!" He then seized Remus and attempted to snog him.

"Back, fiend!" Remus shouted as he pushed Sirius over the couch.

The sheer ridiculousness of the whole situation sent James dissolving into helpless laughter.

"Er…Prongs…are you alright, mate?" Peter asked a bit timidly.

James merely shook his head and kept laughing, completely unaware of the increasingly concerned glances he was getting from around the room.

"Merlin, he's cracked," muttered Sirius as he climbed back over the couch. "Lads, we'd better get him out of here."

Remus nodded fervently. James's incessant cackling was getting worrisome in an extreme. "Maybe the stress of the past several weeks has finally sent him over the edge?" he suggested, dragging the still laughing James to his feet.

James's maniacal laughter abruptly ceased when Sirius slapped him in the face. "Bloody git!" he shouted, hurling himself at the offending Marauder.

With a long-suffering air, Remus seized James and pulled him back onto the couch. "It's not worth it."

"Yes, it is; he bloody slapped me in the face!" He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

Peter looked curiously at James. "Er—just a question, Prongs, but why aren't you going after her? I mean—"

James looked at him, a sudden light blazing in his eyes. "Why not, indeed! I'm bloody well going back to that common room and talking to her!"

"Snogging her brains out, you mean," Sirius muttered under his breath.

James, not hearing him, leapt to his feet and assumed a dramatic pose. "I've waited six sodding years for the opportunity to be with Lily Evans, and I shall not waste it now! I shall not flag or fail. I will go on to the end; I've fought in halls and in the classrooms and—"

"And you shall fight on beaches, and landing grounds, in fields, in streets and on the hills. You shall never surrender?" Remus asked, snickering. "Go on, Prongs: defend our island with your bow of burning gold."

James scowled at him and muttered, "Shove off; you're ruining my revelation!"

Remus rolled his eyes, and James continued in a similar vein. "And I will not cease my mental fight—"

"Aye, he's mental, sure enough," muttered Sirius to Remus. "Look at the bloke, carrying on like that."

Ignoring James's continued nonsensical bouts of fragments of speeches and bits of patriotic poetry he'd picked up over the years--"In patience keep your heart, in strength lift up your hand."-- Remus turned to the other two Marauders and sighed bitterly.

"…I shall not weaken or tire…"

"We have to get him out of here. Sirius, get the snitch and lure him away. I won't be able to bear this much longer," Remus said desperately after about thirty seconds. "I can't listen to him butcher Churchill and Kipling."

Sirius looked at the rambling young man and nodded. "I'll take care of it." He dove across the common room, terrifying half-a-dozen first years by leaping over them where they sat, and seized the snitch where it was darting about near the fireplace. "Gotcha!" he shouted triumphantly.

"Padfoot!" James shouted. "I've had it with you! You keep interrupting my bloody speech! I'm trying to have an epiphany!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and held up the snitch. James's eyes immediately focused in on it, tracking it as Sirius whirled it about. "Looking for something, mate? I've got your bloody snitch. And if you don't stop yattering on, I shall give this straight back to Evans!"

James's hazel eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, don't worry; I would." Sirius grinned winningly. "In fact, I will!" He started toward the door and James leapt after him.

The ever mischievous Padfoot waggled the snitch in front of James, dancing about just out of reach. "C'mon then, Prongs!"

Lightning quick, James slapped Sirius over the head and seized the snitch before he bounded out of the room.

* * *

Lily was sitting impatiently in the Heads' common room when James entered theatrically, his chest thrust out and his snitch clutched triumphantly in his hand. "Lily Evans!" he cried as though he expected her to swoon.

She stood, trying not to laugh at his ridiculously melodramatic pose. "We need to talk, James, so please keep your dramatics to yourself." Her words fell softly, but James seemed to shrink, all histrionics gone from him. "Alright," he said with a half-smile. "We'll talk."

She rolled her eyes with a patient smile. "Surely you didn't think that you were going to come up here and snog my brains out?" Seeing the look on James's face, Lily snickered and shook her head. "Did I even have to ask?"

James met her eyes a bit guiltily, and Lily continued with a wry grin. "First things first: sorry about slapping you about in the common room earlier. This _is_ a nice, private place to talk, but I didn't want _anyone_—especially your vile lot of best friends—to think that we were up here having…what'd you call it…'mad, passionate bunny-sex'."

He looked surprised but recovered quickly. "You sly wench, managing to fool us all into thinking you were hacked off again! I knew there was a reason I lo—" He cut himself off abruptly.

"You know, James, 'talking' doesn't involve stopping in the middle of words and falling completely silent," Lily commented, cocking an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged. "I'd rather say things properly." He walked over to where she stood and took her hands. "Lily, I know you've heard it from me before—I think most memorably when I shouted it in the middle of one of McGonagall's lectures and got detention for a month—but I love you."

"'Even so quickly may one catch the plague?'" she asked herself. "James, not two hours ago you were ranting about how much you hated me. Two weeks ago, you were as worried about me as you were about your father."

James stiffened at the memory of that night. "Lily…"

"James! And not three months before that night you shouted your undying love for me across the Great Hall whilst asking me out, earning one of my now infamous 'Go fuck yourself, James,' retorts." She gave him a wry smile and continued when James smiled back weakly. "My point, James, is that you're inconstant. You're a creature of passion. And I don't know whether that passion is borne of love or hate in any given moment."

James considered this, eyes downcast. He chewed his lower lip for a moment, mulling over what she'd said, then looked up to meet her bright green eyes. "Can I prove that I am, in fact, constant?"

With a smile, she muttered, "Only if it doesn't involve stabbing yourself in the thigh." James looked at her oddly, and she explained. "Sorry, I went to a Shakespeare festival over the summer, and one of the plays I saw was _Julius Caesar_." She shrugged and raised an eyebrow. "Any ideas, James?"

Once again, he hesitated. "Lily…I don't want to muss things up again."

She let out a wry chuckle. "I must say, I've never known you to avoid taking risks. Are we to keep this at friendship despite the fact that you love me?"

Throwing caution to the winds, he kissed her gently. "I do love you," he whispered.

"'Love is merely a madness, and I tell you, deserves as well a whip and a dark house as madmen do.'" She smirked.

"A whip, eh?" he asked, his accustomed grin falling back into place. "That's awfully kinky for you. I had you pegged for a strawberries and champagne girl."

"James!" she burst out, simultaneously shocked and amused.

He pulled her close against him and murmured, "Well, if love is, in fact, a madness, then I shall need a good shrink to ease my suffering." He took a deep breath, steeling himself for the worst. "Would you, er…like to go out with me?"

"Go fuck yourself, James," she said with a laugh. He looked hurt for the scarcest moment before Lily's lips found his. In between kisses, she whispered, "Of course I'll go out with you, you thick-headed twit."


End file.
